


In a Field, Ablaze

by ippoteq



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, No Beta, No Slash, Post Sonic 06, Self-Indulgent, We Die Like Men, just familial love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ippoteq/pseuds/ippoteq
Summary: "For both a moment, and an eternity, there was nothing. Then, in all but an instant, there was a field of flowers. And each and every one of them was for her."
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	In a Field, Ablaze

For both a moment, and an eternity, there was nothing. Then, in all but an instant, there was a field of flowers. And each and every one of them was for her. 

The sudden existence of this field, and the shock of blue and white that made up the sky, and the bright midday sun that accompanied it, left Blaze oddly unphased. She hadn’t the faintest idea where she was but she felt no fear. Something told her she was safe here. 

It was a wildflower field, she determined, as she made her way steadily towards it. Where exactly she was walking _from_ , she didn’t dwell on too much. She couldn’t help but think if she turned round to examine her path, something awful might happen. It was just her and the field, the only two things in the world that mattered. 

As she grazed the field’s edge, she found herself hesitant to cross the border. All of this seemed so fragile. The field was a lake of thin ice; one step out of place and the illusion would shatter, sending her plunging into the cold, dark waters beneath. She closed her eyes, and took a step.

No spike of cold, no choking embrace. When her eyes opened, she was still surrounded by millions of colourful buds. Despite herself, she sighed in relief. 

Making her way further into the field, a sudden gnawing anxiousness began in her chest. She was remembering, slowly, exactly what had happened before she had found herself here, before the both infinite and infinitesimal darkness. 

She suppressed the feeling and kept going. Something told her - oh, these hundreds of somethings in her head - that whatever she was remembering was better left forgotten. 

Only a moment later, Blaze found herself slowing to a stop. She couldn’t consciously determine why, but something about this spot brought her to a complete standstill. Just like that, she was exhausted. _Rest_ , her body scolded her, _please rest_. 

Gently, tenderly, she lowered herself into the thick grass. The blooms seemed to part almost of their own accord, making the perfect space for her to lie in. A wave of heavy pollinated air, rife with the scent of a hundred different types of flowers, hit her like a solid wall. It was overwhelmingly sweet and floral but oh so wonderful, so perfect. 

Her hand came up to shield her eyes as she lay, staring straight into that perfect sky. Her body weighed heavily into the cold earth beneath her, the icy fringe of the grass brushing across her fur and leaving trails of dew behind.

The cold was soothing, peaceful, and Blaze welcomed it. It kept her mind present, focused. It drew it away from the dark images that were stirring in her head. 

She found herself wishing she could sink into the soil, immerse herself completely in the chill and the dark of the dirt. Something was happening to her and she had no words to describe it. She didn’t know where she was, and barely who she was. The comfort of the flowers surrounding her felt like a plaster on a broken bone.

The arm she had been using to cover her eyes was becoming weak and the muscles were aching. As she lowered it to the ground, her eyes met with the most horrific and unimaginable sight.

Fire, as far as she could see. The sky - her sky - encompassed in it. 

It pulsed and swayed despite the lack of wind, moving more like lava than a flame. Hot and bright and painful, and staring straight at her with shockingly green eyes. Its fiery body split off at the sides, stretching down and spilling out across the field, _her_ field, with its new-found limbs. 

In an instant, everything burned. Her surroundings, yes, but her insides too, the heat coursing through her chest and coiling in her stomach. A terrible heat burned at the back of her eyes. Her bliss became agony in a heartbeat. She pleaded with whatever forces may be out there to make it stop, to make it all stop. And in all but a moment, it did.

She was back in the darkness, the same kind that had been her entire reality up until now. Then, a memory.

It starts with a boy. She is behind him and can only see his frame silhouetted against a fiery sky. Still, she knows the shape of him perfectly. His body glows with shocking light; it radiates from every inch of him but where it encircles his hands is where it peaks. The light is vibrant, teal, and dangerous, yet comforting at the same time. 

He is the brightest thing she has ever seen. 

As she watches him, she notices his hands are wrapped around two objects, though from here she can’t make out exactly what they are. These objects also project out beams of light which extend outwards towards the sky. Here, they clash with the dancing flames and intertwine, wrapping around one another. 

They are waging war on one another, struggling to come out on top. The boy’s heels dig into the hard, dirt floor in a desperate attempt to stop these objects from pulling him clean off the ground with their force. His struggle and his pain, she feels it all. And it is heartbreaking. 

Suddenly, her perspective shifts. She is moving towards him now, against her will and better judgement, but there is nothing she can do to stop it. This entire scenario strikes her as an out-of-body experience, where she is in no position to do anything but watch with her eyes forced open. 

Her hand reaches out for him, takes him by the shoulder. He turns in shock to look at her. She sees his face clearly now, his normally passive expression contorted by exertion and rage. His golden eyes burn with that neon, electric light. She feels how painful it is to look at him, to see him this way. 

All at once, she remembers everything. From there, she knows exactly what will come next. 

She takes the glowing objects from his hands - he doesn’t fight to keep them - and she moves to stand between him and the great wall of fire that towers above them both. 

The objects, which she now remembers are a pair of Chaos Emeralds, are hot to the touch, but she is numb to the pain. She is, after all, used to the burn of fire in her palms.

As she stares deep into the beast’s eyes, she comes to.

She was back in the field with Iblis’s fire raging all around her. She didn’t just feel his heat, but embraced it. After all, it was one with her now, raging inside her, crashing against the walls of her chest. She had to be brave now, she thought. For the boy, _her_ boy, partly, but mostly for herself. 

They were alone now. Just her and Iblis and the field of flowers. Each and everyone for her, and all of them ablaze. 

  
  



End file.
